


Turning Point #1

by LunaDeSangre



Series: The Way You Fall Asleep [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diverging Point, M/M, Multi, S3E16: Red Rag the Bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeSangre/pseuds/LunaDeSangre
Summary: "You know you're in trouble when evenKelly Severidethinks you're behaving recklessly."(Or: Why Kelly really shouldn't drink so damn much, especially around a dazzlingly happy-looking Matt.)





	Turning Point #1

**Author's Note:**

> Because drunken orgies is so what all those _manly bros_ Sevasey moments in season 3 should have led to. Come on!
> 
> Now part of a series instead of a first chapter, because I work better like this.

They've possibly had both _a bit_ too much to drink when the idea germinates in Kelly's head. They've had beers in Molly's already, celebrating Pridgen's demise with the guys, then moved on to greener pastures together when it got near closing time, and now Matt's scoping the latest bar they've stumbled in with _that_ look in his eyes, and Kelly thinks, with a disbelieving sort of amusement: _Fuck, I've completely corrupted him._

"Okay," he declares, slamming his beer bottle down on the table as it suddenly occurs to him, "you still wanna be doing one-night stands? Then I'm going with you from now on. I'm _not_ having you ending up sleeping with a chief's wife _again_."

" _What?_ " Matt splutters, nearly choking on his own drink.

" _I'm going with you_ ," Kelly insists, grinning. "We don't have to do shit together, just find a couple of open-minded girls and figure out which clothes are ours when we escape. What," he adds, laughing, "you're gonna be traumatized if you see me naked?"

"I've _seen_ you naked," Matt answers dazedly.

"Answer the question," Kelly grins, pointing a finger at Matt's perfectly pointy nose.

"Er. No," Matt answers, disbelieving grin taking over his face. "No, I won't be traumatized. But erm…"

"But what?" Kelly asks, gleefully amused by his inarticulateness and his flushing cheeks.

" _Why?_ " Matt asks, leaning towards him and emphasizing the word with all his might, comically wide eyes and everything. "I mean, come on, it's kind of _insane_."

Kelly shrugs easily, grinning wider, because really, the guy's absolutely adorable. "How about because I care, and I want to make sure your idiotic ass doesn't end up in bed with a psycho?" he answers.

"Right," Matt giggles, "so it'll be _both_ our idiotic asses in bed with a psycho."

"Nah," Kelly laughs, "I'm a good judge of character even when I'm drunk. So no psychos for either of us."

Matt sits back a little and takes a mouthful of beer in thought, not looking away from Kelly's face even with Kelly unable to keep himself from checking out Matt's throat as he swallows. "You serious?" Matt asks, blue eyes amused but kind of intense.

"Deadly," Kelly answers, smile softer despite his teasing tone, "I got your back, _bay-bee_ ," he adds, sing-songing the cliché endearment to make Matt laugh.

"Just my back?" Matt shoots back, and _there's_ that happy giggle again, the one Matt would never admit to being capable of making in the daytime, let alone actually produce then. It's so fucking cute it makes Kelly grin like a loon again.

"Why," Kelly asks, literally tongue-in-cheek, "anything else you want me to have?"

"Umm," Matt dawdles, eyes going so very, _very_ wide. Kelly raises his eyebrows at him and he instantly blushes _crimson_.

"Now, that's an interesting reaction," Kelly drawls, brain-to-mouth filter shot down a few beers ago. "Anything you wanna tell me, Case?"

"Shut it, Sev," Matt groans in laughter, nearly pushing him off his stool as Kelly helplessly starts cackling, "go find us _open-minded girls_."

"Anything for you, baby," he, okay, _giggles_ , "but you're coming with me to scope around, 'cause I'm not having some psycho snatch you away when my back is turned, come on."

Matt rolls his eyes, but his grin is wide and bright, and he easily lets himself be pulled up and steered around, beer bottle in hand and Kelly's left arm around his shoulders, all warm and compliant and _magnetic_.

This is gonna be _fun_ , Kelly thinks in happily drunk delight.


End file.
